Mischief
by Kiri Yuizaki
Summary: "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, AKABAN—" Seisi kelas pongo. Paha mulus Koyama terpampang sepanjang mata memandang. "Shiota, temanmu…" "Nggak!" Nagisa menepis tangan Asano dan berlari dalam kefrustasian (?), "NGGAK KENAL! BUKAN TEMANKUUUUU!" KaruNagi. AR. PWP. Failed Romance, Humor Horror (?).


© 2016 Akizuki Kiriya

 **Mischief  
**

by Kiri-chan

 **# Disclaimer #  
**

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

OneShot. AR (semua murid sudah SMA, kelas E dan kelas A satu gedung, Koro-sensei bukan gurita *walaupun kurang dimention orz*, childhood friends!KaruNagi). Romance entah. Humor nista. Crack. Plot What Plot? Shounen-ai. Rated T (mungkin T+ karena konten penjurusan *?* orz dan mungkin ada kata-kata kasar nyelip). Don't Like Don't Read x"D

 **# Pairings #  
**

Karma/Nagisa. Beberapa hint pair lain.

oOo

Naksir teman masa kecil bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Apalagi kalau teman masa kecilnya tidak bisa ditebak macam Karma.

"Kataoka-san, temani aku ke ruang guru."

"Memang kenapa?"

"Terasaka dikunci Karma di toilet cewek."

"HAH?!"

"KEMBALI KESINI KAU, JAHANAM!" Teriakan Terasaka tiba-tiba menggelegar. Yang dikejar malah tertawa-tawa nista melompati meja-meja dan bertengger (?) di tepi jendela.

Rambut merah berkibar, cardigan hitam bergerak ditiup angin yang masuk ke jendela lantai tiga gedung SMA Kunugigaoka.

"Sudah keluar tuh…" Isogai menepuk jidatnya pasrah. "Harus siap diceramahi Koro-sensei 'Isogai-kun, kamu kan ketua kelas, kontrol teman-temanmu, ini sudah ketiga kalinya pintu toilet dijebol'."

"Hahaha…"

"Jangan ketawa kamu, Nagisa." Isogai mencubit pipi temannya yang lebih kecil. "Karma peliharaanmu dari bayi kan? Tolong kontrol dia."

 _Ngomong sih gampang._

"Karma itu hewan liar." Nagisa menyingkirkan tangan Isogai. "Masuk penangkaran juga percuma, tetap saja bisa kabur."

"Bilang apa?" Dua tangan mencubit masing-masing pipi Nagisa dari belakang. "Bilang apa tadi, hm? Hewan liar? Penangkaran?"

"A-amphun… Kharmaaa…" Pipi Nagisa melar.

"Fakta nggak boleh dibantah." Terasaka menyambar sinis. "Memang nyatanya kau hewan liar."

"Lho? Ada gorila belum masuk penangkaran?"

"HEH! BRENGSEK! SINI KA—"

"SUDAAAAAAH!" Isogai memeluk Terasaka kuat-kuat dari belakang. "Nanti iuran kelas habis buat ganti meja kursi yang kamu rusak kemarin-kemarin juga!"

"Nice!" Karma mengacungkan jempol ke Isogai sebelum meminum susu kotak stroberinya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Mau kemana?" Nagisa menyadari anak itu melenggang kangkung keluar kelas padahal sebentar lagi pelajaran Irina-sensei.

"Mau ganggu Asano-kun." Kangkung pun melenggang pergi.

Mata Nagisa meredup.

 _Tuh kan, nggak bisa ditebak._

oOo

"Jangan ngambek…" Nakamura menyenggol pinggang Nagisa.

"Ap—Nakamura-san?" Nagisa nyaris mendengus kesal. "Kembali sana ke kursimu."

"Ah, nggak. Pemandangan dada disana terlalu terhampar. Mending disini…" Nakamura nyengir, seenak jidat bersandar di meja Karma seolah-olah itu punyanya sambil menaik-naikkan alis, "…bisa lihat Nagisa."

TAK!

"Awww! BITCH… sensei pakai lempar-lempar!" Nakamura meratapi dahi mulusnya yang merah dihantam kapur.

"Apa tadi bilang dada terhampar?! Jelas-jelas punyaku menggunung!" Jawaban Irina-sensei membuat seisi kelas pongo, Okajima suit-suit. Guru bule lebih asik, man. "Terserah kalau kamu mau pindah bangku belakang, sekarang ikuti kata-kataku! 'NOW BENT DOWN AND SHOW ME YOUR ASS'!"

"Orang gila…" Nakamura menutup muka saat seisi kelas berseru semangat mengulangi kalimat si guru bahasa Inggris.

"Yah, kan sudah SMA, levelnya makin tinggi…" Nagisa nyengir pasrah kalau ingat guru bule itu juga mengajar mereka waktu kelas 3 SMP.

"Coba bilang itu ke Karma." Nakamura berbisik mesum.

 **"Nggak."**

"Halah nanti nyesaaal kalau ada orang lain bilang gitu ke dia… atau dia bilang ke orang lain?"

"Rio-chan?"

"…"

" _Please bent down and show me your ass?_ " Nagisa tersenyum malaikat.

Nakamura diam. Diam. Lalu memerah dari leher sampai ujung kuping. "H-HAA KA-KAMU BILANG APA?"

Nagisa kembali menatap papan tulis. Bertahun-tahun digoda cewek ini jangan kira Nagisa nggak punya _counter-attack_.

Nakamura diam lima belas menit sebelum mengeluarkan ponsel dari laci.

.

 **To: Akabane-danchou**

 _Barusan Nagisa panggil aku Rio-chan._

.

Jarinya gemetar, tombol _send_ dipencet.

Belum semenit sudah ada balasan.

.

 **From: Akabane-danchou**

 _Ngayal jangan ketinggian, mbak. Minum racun Okuda sana._

.

Detik itu nama Karma di kontak Nakamura diganti jadi **'Orang Gila'**.

oOo

Naksir teman masa kecil bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Apalagi kalau teman masa kecilnya super duper tidak peka macam Nagisa.

"Gimana tadi acara ganggunya?"

"Hmm… sukses?" Karma memiringkan kepala. "Tapi dia mengancamku kalau aku masukkan ramuan pencuci perut ke makanannya lagi nanti bisa kena detensi, lalu aku lempar lipan ke mukanya."

Si biru langit melotot.

"Plastik."

Muka Nagisa sulit dibaca, tapi sepertinya dia sedikit lega. "Jangan sampai kena diskors lagi, Karma."

"Memang kenapa? Kesepian?"

"Nggak." Nagisa mempercepat langkah, tapi percuma kaki Karma lebih panjang.

"Kan tiap malam mampir? Tinggal lompat jendela?" Karma menjajari langkah Nagisa.

"Makanya aku bilang nggak kesepian." Nagisa menghela napas. "Tapi kalau sampai kena diskors lagi itu nggak bagus."

"Heeeh…" Karma melempar tasnya ke pundak kanan, mata mengawasi langit senja dengan warna campuran pink-orange. "Kalau segitu khawatirnya jangan kebanyakan main sama cewek-cewek dong."

"Hah?" Nagisa berbalik.

"Sakura." Karma menatap bosan warna pink langit yang bertambah luas. Jadi ingat bocah perempuan galak yang sok manis kalau Nagisa jadi tutornya.

"Sakura? Kan cuma les seminggu sekali."

"Tapi mampirnya hampir setiap hari? Semalam apalagi, sampai ada telepon tengah malam."

"Bahas materi ujian."

"Materi ujiannya sampai bahas warna kesukaanmu apa?" Karma menyipit. "Mungkin tiba-tiba Nagisa nanti dapat syal atau sweater dari dia."

Nagisa tertawa kecil. "Bagus dong?"

Si merah terdiam.

"Nagisa suka ya?" Karma menatap lurus ke jalan, "Sama Sakura?"

Mata biru mengerjap. "Tapi Sakura cuma anak SMP."

"Dan kita cuma anak SMA."

"Iya sih…" Nagisa menyentuh kuncir rambutnya, mata sendu. "Sama-sama belum merdeka ya…"

 _Kok malah nyambungnya kesana?_ Karma jadi merasa bersalah.

Nagisa punya rencana untuk memotong rambut panjangnya setelah benar-benar lepas dari ibunya, padahal sebenarnya kalau dia gunting sekarang juga tidak masalah. Toh ibunya cuma minta Nagisa tetap tinggal bersamanya sampai lulus SMA, tidak lebih.

"Rrr… Hiromi-san beneran sudah lebih baik kok." Karma membicarakan ibu Nagisa. "Kemarin lusa aku dikasih kue, padahal terakhir beliau bagi makanan ke aku waktu umurku 8 tahun."

"Oh iya, kemarin lusa ada yang ulang tahun, lalu kami nggak sengaja bikin kue kebanyakan karena terlalu semangat."

"Eh…" Langkah Karma berhenti, "…siapa?"

"Ayahku." Nagisa menoleh, nyengir macam bocah. Dia jadi kelihatan seumuran Sakura dengan pipi merona begitu.

Karma tercekat di tempat beberapa detik sebelum balas tersenyum, "Selamat, Nagisa."

 _Mungkin nanti ayah ibumu rujuk lagi?_ Tapi kalimat itu tidak keluar, untuk saat ini Karma hati-hati menyimpannya di kepala.

Jadi dia hanya menggenggam tangan Nagisa saat si kecil biru berkata, "Makasih, Karma."

Karma tersenyum. "Karma-chan dong?"

 **"Ha?"**

"Tadi Nakamura cerita kamu panggil dia pakai '-chan'?"

"Tadi? Oh, itu cuma bercanda."

"Heee…" Karma melirik si bocah biru di sebelahnya yang dia gandeng sambil berjalan bersama. "Kamu nggak pernah panggil aku begitu walaupun cuma bercanda?"

Nagisa menautkan alis bingung. "Aku lagi nggak ingin bercanda."

Karma menatap datar.

 _Tuh kan, nggak peka._

oOo

"N-Nagisaaa…" Setelah istirahat siang Karma sudah terseok ke bangku Nagisa dengan wajah membiru. "L-lihat nih…"

Rambut keriting hitam, cuma sehelai.

Nagisa memandang polos. "Rambutnya Hazama-san?"

"Koyama." Karma berguling memegangi perutnya, mirip anjing. Teman-teman kelasnya sudah tidak peduli pemandangan semacam itu. "Rambutnya Hazama bau kemenyan, rambut Koyama bau minyak nyong-nyong (?)."

"Karma…" Nagisa menautkan alis prihatin. "Jangan suka cium-cium rambut orang kamu."

"Siapa juga yang—" Karma meringis, lalu berguling lagi. "Dari jauh juga sudah bau, dua-duanya lebih bikin muntah dari ramen Muramatsu."

"Sssh… nanti dikutuk." Nagisa sweatdrop saat merasakan aura pembunuhan dari member-member kelompok Terasaka.

"A-aku sudah dikutuk…" Karma memegangi perutnya kesakitan. "Aku akan melahirkan…"

"Anak Koyama?"

"ANAKMU LAH! HHHHH…" Karma merayap di lantai. "Memangnya dengan siapa aku tidur tiap malam, hah?"

"Ngayal jangan ketinggian, mas." Suara Nakamura dari bangku depan. "Cuma numpang tidur aja ngarep dapet anak. Minum pipis kuda sana."

"N-Nagisaahh…"

"Nggak usah lebay, sana ke toilet." Ujung sepatu Nagisa menendang-nendang pinggang Karma.

"Kamu tega padaku, suamiku." Karma memeluk kaki Nagisa.

Nagisa menatap horror. "Terasaka! Bawa Karma ke toilet!"

"KENAPA AKU?!"

"Aku nggak mungkin menggendong Karma kesana selama lima men—"

Pssss…

Terdengar suara samar nan syahdu.

Nagisa yang sudah menarik kedua kakinya ke atas kursi memucat.

"TERASAKA!" Kali ini semua murid berteriak. Terasaka hampir berdiri tapi—

BROOOOOOOTTTTTT!

 _Make a whistle like a missile bomb bomb~_

"KARMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Bau tidak sedap menyebar ke seluruh penjuru kelas.

oOo

"Xixixi… dia pasti sedang kelimpungan sekarang, xixixi…" Koyama tertawa aneh. "Ramuan pencuci perutku kan mujarab, xixixi… apalagi dengan formula tambahan dari Manami honey pasti semakin manjur xixixi…"

"Entah kenapa aku punya firasat…" Seo mengusap dagu sok bijak, "…Akabane pasti tahu kau yang memasukkan obat pencuci perut ke makanannya."

"Dia tidak mungkin tahu xixixi… Salah siapa terus mengganggu Asano-sama, sekarang dia mencret-mencret, xixixi…"

"Kau yakin? Mungkin ketombemu jatuh di makanannya dan dia sadar kalau itu punyamu, Akabane itu tajam lho, Ko—"

Brakk!

Kalimat Sakakibara terinterupsi pintu kelas yang terbuka lebar, seorang pemuda tamvan berambut merah melangkah masuk—

— _dengan gajahnya yang melambai penuh kebanggaan._

Brukk!

Koyama dijatuhkan ke meja. Bunyi klik sabuknya yang dibuka paksa.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, AKABAN—"

Srettttt!

Seisi kelas pongo. Paha mulus Koyama terpampang sepanjang mata memandang.

"Pinjam celana." Karma memakai celana Koyama lalu melenggang pergi.

Penghuni kelas A menatap prihatin ke arah Nagisa yang membeku di pintu kelas—mungkin tadinya mau menghentikan Karma yang berlarian di koridor tanpa celana, tapi sekarang dia bingung mau apa.

Asano menyentuh pundak Nagisa. "Shiota, temanmu…"

"Nggak!" Nagisa menepis tangan Asano dan berlari dalam kefrustasian (?), "NGGAK KENAL! BUKAN TEMANKUUUUU!"

oOo

"Suka tuh," komentar Sakura cuek.

Nagisa ingin membanting pensilnya dan berteriak "YA MASA!" tapi yang keluar hanya helaan napas pasrah.

"Sebanyak itu?" Nagisa memandangi kerjaan PR Sakura, gagal konsentrasi. "Terasaka, Asano-kun, sekarang Koyama-kun?"

"Lho dulu bilangnya Okuda-san, Nakamura-san, dan Hazama-san?" Sakura mengerjap.

"Coret dari daftar." Nagisa mencoret-coret jawaban Sakura yang salah. "Nakamura-san sepertinya suka Bitch-sensei, kemarin-kemarin Nakamura-san memperhatikan dadanya. Okuda-san dan Hazama-san terlibat kompetisi memperebutkan Koyama-kun, masih belum tahu siapa yang menang."

"Hmm… mungkin diduakan?" Sakura mengelus dagunya. "Cowok-cowok kan gitu, berjiwa alpha."

"Karma juga ya?"

Sakura mengangkat telunjuknya. "Akabane-san terutama." Gadis berambut merah muda itu menepuk pundak Nagisa. "Pokoknya Nagisa harus hati-hati, nanti ketularan."

"Nggak akan." _—aku sih setia, cuma suka sama satu orang, hhh…_

"Sebenarnya, Sakura-chan…" Nagisa mengembalikan buku Sakura yang sudah dikoreksi, "Teorimu yang bilang 'laki-laki sering menjahili orang yang dia suka' kok terkesan kurang valid ya? Masa Karma suka orang sebanyak itu?"

"Tapi itu teori umum…" Sakura cemberut. "Nagisa nggak percaya padaku? Jadi sedih."

"Eh, maksudku bukan—"

Sakura tambah cemberut.

Nagisa merasa bersalah. "Ma-maaf, Sakura-chan…" Tangannya mengelus-elus rambut Sakura.

Gadis itu berbunga-bunga.

"EHEM! TES TES! DVD ORANG MAHO PERANCIS YANG SEASON 3 KAMU TARUH DIMANA YA, NAGISA?"

Nagisa pongo melihat rambut merah menyembul dari tembok ruang tengah. "Rrr… kemarin malam kan kamu yang taruh di rak habis nonton?"

"NGGAK KETEMU NIH! BANTU CARI DONG?"

"S-sebentar ya, Sakura-chan? Biasa lah Karma kalau sudah penasaran jadi kalap." Nagisa tersenyum tidak enak lalu mengikuti Karma ke kamar.

Samar-samar terdengar ceramahan Nagisa, _"Karma, kamu sudah SMA, sekali-kali masuk rumah lewat pintu jangan lewat jendela kamarku terus! Bikin kaget kalau muncul mendadak!"_

Sakura mencakar-cakar sofa ruang tamu.

oOo

Pagi yang cerah, Nagisa hampir tersedak saat menemukan amplop pink wangi di loker sepatunya.

.

 _Nagisa-sama,_

 _Tolong datang ke laboratorium Kimia pada jam istirahat pertama. Penting._

 _\- Manami-tan._

 _._

Terdengar tawa 'xixixi' dari kejauhan.

Nagisa memutuskan untuk diam sampai jam istirahat. Dia mengharapkan sesi curhat atau sekalian bimbingan konseling, yang tidak dia duga pintu laboratorium dikunci dan dijaga tubuh kekar Terasaka dan Shindou begitu dia masuk.

Nagisa dipaksa duduk oleh Asano. Dua tangannya diikat ke belakang oleh Seo. Di sekelilingnya sudah berdiri orang-orang dengan aura mencekam. Di tengah-tengah mereka ada Okuda yang duduk di belakang meja dengan tabung-tabung reaksi berisi cairan mencurigakan yang meletup-letup.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti datang, Nagisa-kun." Jemari Okuda membelai rambut gimbal pemuda yang sesenggukan di pangkuannya, Hazama lempar tampang sakit hati keluar jendela. "Sebenarnya selama ini aku team Karma-kun, tapi dia lancang sekali mengambil keperjakaan Natsu-chan milikku."

"Ng… Okuda-san?" Fokus Nagisa di tempat lain. "Surat tadi pagi bukan Okuda-san kan yang bikin?"

Okuda mengerjap. "Eh? Natsu-chan yang tulis. Kenapa, Nagisa-kun?"

"O-oke…" Nagisa menelan ludah. "Tapi Karma tidak mengambil keperjakaan siapa-siapa, dia cuma ambil celan—"

 **"Masalahnya—"** Okuda menginterupsi dengan suara tajam, "—paha Natsu-chan bukan sesuatu yang bisa dipertontonkan dengan murah."

"Benar." Hazama menimpali.

"Eh… kalian cuma marah aja kan karena tidak ada di tempat kejadian saat celana Koyama-kun dilepas?"

Komentar Nagisa menusuk tepat sasaran.

"T-tapi dosa Karma bukan itu saja!" Muramatsu berteriak.

"Benar! Lihat ini, Nagisa!" Nakamura mengangkat botolnya yang berisi cairan kuning bening.

"Jus lemonmu yang biasa kan, Nakamura-san?"

"INI PIPIS KUDA!" Nakamura menjerit horror. "HHHH DIA DAPAT DARIMANA SIHHHH?"

"Lihat ini, Shiota?" Asano menunjukkan lipan di tangannya.

"P-plastik, kan?"

Lipan itu menggeliat-geliat. Nagisa syok minta ampun.

"Lipan ini…" Asano mendekatkan lipannya ke telinga Nagisa, si biru berontak mati-matian tapi tangannya sudah diikat kuat-kuat, "…ada baterainya."

 _JANGAN BIKIN KAGET DONG KIRAIN BENERAN!_ jerit batin Nagisa merana.

"Dan masih banyak kasus lainnya, Nagisa-kun sudah tahu sendiri tanpa harus dijelaskan, kan?" Okuda mengusap air mata Koyama yang berderai membabi buta. "Sebagai ganti keperjakaan Natsu-chan, aku ingin Nagisa-kun merekam video saat gajahmu memasuki Karma-kun."

 _PARDON? SUMIMASEN? NUWUN SEWU, MBAK?_

"A-aku tidak bisa…" Nagisa pucat pasi. "Kami belum resmi untuk saling memasukkan gajah."

"Jadi resminya kapan?" Kacamata Okuda berkilat.

"Itu… perlu waktu."

"Nagisa-kun…" Muka Okuda yang biasanya kalem kini tersenyum menyeramkan dengan kacamata bersinar-sinar. "Kau tahu cairan yang berwarna merah jambu ini? Bisa menukar gendermu lho… _selamanya_."

Hazama menyambar tabung itu lalu perlahan mendekati Nagisa, si biru panik sampai berontak sekuat tenaga tapi gerakannya percuma saat jemari kurus Hazama menahan rahangnya.

" _Confess!_ " perintah Hazama bak Septa Unulla pada ratu Cersei Lannister. " _Confess_ , Nagisa-kun!"

"I-iyaaa! Beri waktu seminggu untuk peresmian!"

"Seminggu terlalu lama." Telunjuk Okuda menelusuri bibir sexy Koyama. "Pulang sekolah harus sudah nembak."

"Ta-tapi aku belum si—AAAAARGH!" Nagisa memalingkan muka horror saat cairan merah jambu dari tabung yang dipegang Hazama menetesi dagunya. "IYA! PULANG SEKOLAH! PULANG SEKOLAH!"

"Bagus, Nagisa-kun." Okuda tersenyum. "Aku cinta padamu."

Koyama syok.

Nakamura cembokur.

oOo

"Karma?"

"Hmm?" Karma sedang menguleki krim kental hijau yang berbau tidak sedap.

"Itu apa?" Nagisa salah fokus.

"Ini wasabi dan kotoran ayam." Si merah tersenyum baik hati. "Jarang sekali ada kotoran ayam yang warnanya mirip wasabi, kombinasi ini akan berefek dasyat."

"Ng… Karma?"

"Kenapa, Nagisa?" Karma mendongak. "Mau coba? Aaaa~"

"NGGAK!" Nagisa hampir menampik sendok yang disodorkan Karma. "Rrr… bukannya mau coba, aku…"

"Jarang-jarang kamu gugup, lagi PMS?"

"Nggak…" Nagisa hampir menangis putus asa. "Tiba-tiba pengen ngopi di café dekat stasiun sama Karma. Kesana yuk?"

"Hooo… sama aku?" Karma kembali menguleki wasabi ayamnya sok cuek. "Nggak sama Nakamura? Atau Sakura-chan?"

"Nggak…" Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Nagisa bilang 'nggak'. "Atau jangan-jangan Karma maunya sama Terasaka? Asano-kun? Koyama-kun?"

Karma meletakkan sendoknya, menghela napas. "Ya nggak lah, Nagisa sayang." Tangannya terulur hampir menyentuh kepala Nagisa. "Nanti aku yang ba—kamu kenapa?"

Nagisa mundur dua langkah. "Cuci tangan sana."

"Dari tadi aku pakai sendok."

"Tapi kayaknya kena, itu ada hijau-hijau mencurigakan di jari-jarimu."

Karma memandangi tangannya sebentar, lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Seringai mengembang.

Nagisa kabur mati-matian sebelum rambutnya diacak-acak tangan berwasabi ayam.

oOo

Entah takdir, kebetulan, atau kesempatan, Karma pamit ke toilet setelah meletakkan kopinya di meja.

Nagisa mengeluarkan tabung kecil yang diberi Okuda—bukan, bukan ramuan yang bisa merubah Karma jadi cewek seperti yang Hazama nyaris minumkan (?) ke Nagisa tadi, tapi semacam ramuan pelumpuh.

" _Efeknya hanya berlaku selama lima jam, cukup untuk penyelundupan gajahmu kan, Nagisa-kun? Oh iya, ini handy-cam Okajima-kun, jangan lupa rekam."_

Kalimat Okuda yang terngiang membuat Nagisa ingin mati di tempat.

Tapi Nagisa harus kuat.

Jadi dia tetap memasukkan ramuan Okuda cepat-cepat ke dalam kopi Karma.

"Sori, agak lamaan." Karma kembali duduk di depan Nagisa yang tersenyum inosen. "Tadi ketemu cewek cantik."

Senyum Nagisa hilang, tangan meremas gelas kopi.

"Tapi lebih cantik Nagisa lah, hahahaha…"

 _Apa sih ni orang?_ Si biru meminum kopinya, nge-blush.

Karma memperhatikan sebentar sebelum meraih kopinya.

Tiba-tiba Nagisa teringat sesuatu.

 _Kalau Karma lumpuh disini… bagaimana aku membawanya pulang?_ Nagisa sadar Karma cukup berat, masa iya dia harus memanggul Karma ke stasiun, naik kereta, sampai pulang ke rumah? Atau dia minta bantuan pelayan café saja?

"Karma." Nagisa cekatan menahan gelas kopi Karma. "Kita bawa pulang saja ya?"

"Kenapa?" Karma menatap bingung.

"Rrr… minum di rumah sa—" Mendadak bahu Nagisa melemah, matanya terbelalak tapi pandangannya kabur.

" _Nagisa-kun sudah tahu sendiri tanpa harus dijelaskan, kan? Sebagai ganti keperjakaan Natsu-chan, aku ingin Nagisa-kun merekam video saat gajahmu memasuki Karma-kun."_

Rekaman suara Okuda dari ponsel Karma, Nagisa menatap syok.

"Nagisa kira aku nggak tahu apa-apa ya?" Karma tertawa renyah, jari-jarinya mengelus lembut punggung tangan Nagisa perlahan. "Ramuan itu sudah kumasukkan ke gelasmu waktu aku bayar di kasir tadi, dan yang kamu tuang ke gelasku waktu aku ke toilet tadi yah… cuma air biasa."

Nagisa kehabisan kata-kata, bukan berarti dia sanggup bicara juga sih di kondisi begini. Tubuhnya ambruk di kursi. Karma bersiul kecil saat menghampiri Nagisa dan menggendong bocah mungil itu dengan mudah.

"Kalau cuma masalah pergajahan sih…" Karma berbisik di telinga Nagisa dengan seringai iblis, "…sebenarnya nggak perlu pakai ramuan segala kan?"

Bibirnya meraih bibir Nagisa, menyesapnya halus beberapa detik.

Si biru langit tak bisa bergerak, tapi jantungnya berdetak keras sekali.

"Ayo pulang, Nagisa." Karma tersenyum bahagia, sebahagia pengantin baru.

Nagisa memanjatkan doa keselamatan dan mantra pengusir setan.

oOo

Sakura bingung kenapa pintu ruang tamu tidak dikunci tapi rumah sepi masa ampun. Tiba-tiba gadis itu mendengar suara mengerikan dari arah kamar Nagisa, jadi dia langsung berlari dan membuka pintu kamar.

Dan menyaksikan warna merah di atas warna biru sedang berproses yang tidak suci lagi.

Sakura melotot horror. "TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

oOo

 **~ Fin ~**


End file.
